1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique which uses predetermined processing by a predetermined device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image reading apparatuses connected on a network have a scan function of transmitting, to an information terminal apparatus such as a PC, data (to be referred to as scan data, image data, or document data) generated by reading a document. An example of the scan function is a push scan function. The push scan function is a function of transmitting scan data to an information terminal apparatus by a user operation to an image reading apparatus.
There may be a plurality of transmission destination candidates to which scan data is transmitted by the push scan function. For example, this is a case in which a plurality of information terminal apparatuses are connected to an image reading apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-074366 describes a technique of registering a scan data transmission destination in an image reading apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-074366 also describes a technique in which if the number of destinations has reached the upper limit when a request to newly register a destination is received from a host computer, the host computer is notified of a registration failure.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-074366, however, even if an attempt to newly register a scan data transmission destination is made, if the number of transmission destinations has reached the upper limit, registration fails. Consequently, the user cannot register a desired transmission destination in some cases.